


Septic Ego x Reader Valentine's Day Fluff

by Javelon



Category: jacksepticeye
Genre: Dating, Fluff, Marriage Proposal, Valentine's Day, Valentine's Day Fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-03
Updated: 2019-02-10
Packaged: 2019-10-21 10:42:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,079
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17641247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Javelon/pseuds/Javelon
Summary: This year I wanted to do a Valentine's day story for each of the Septic egos and maybe a couple of the Iplier egos. Enjoy!





	1. Angus x Reader

Angus once told you he didn't know why Marvin didn't do more magic at dawn as he believed it was the most magical part of the day. You were naturally a night owl so you had argued that the most magical time of day was late at night when all the stars glittered across the sky. Though as you sat on the mountain you and Angus were camping on watching the color seep over the horizon with the coming dawn, you had to concede that this time of day was pretty amazing too.

Warm arms interrupted your thoughts, wrapping around you and pulling your back flush against a strong chest.

"Mmm mornin', love." Angus murmured, his voice husky with sleep.

You smiled and turned enough to give him a kiss, "Good morning, love.", before turning back to watch the sunrise.

For several long, peaceful moments you two watched the horizon, listening to the world slowly wake up around you.

"What's in the box, Y/N?" Angus asked when the sun was almost completely up.

Your eyes slid to the small box that lay in the grass beside you. It was the main reason why you had been up so early.

"It's your Valentine's day gift. I wanted to give it to you today." You explained as you picked up the box.

"But it's only February 1st."

A somewhat sheepish grin pulled at your lips, "I know. I've had it for awhile now though and I've been anxious to give it to you."

The hunter chuckled and took the box from you. He kept his arms wrapped around you as he opened your gift, leaning over your shoulder to peer at it's contents. Inside resting on a bed of tissue paper was a leather cord bracelet with several stone beads strung on it. 

You picked it up and placed it in his palm, "I wanted to get you something that you could keep with you on your long trips that also represented how I feel about or see you. Marvin helped me find out what different stones mean and pick the ones that became these beads. The leather cord was picked to match the one of your necklace." You motioned to the leather cord that always rested on his neck. It was a gift he had received from a tribe after he had helped them rebuild their homes in the wake of a terrible storm. On the cord, hidden by his shirt, was a smooth stone pendant with a protection rune engraved on it.

Pointing to each stone in turn you explained why you picked them, "Rose quartz is supposed to represent the unconditional love I feel for you no matter how far away you may be. Dalmatian stone is to represent your connection with animals. Red jasper is the strength you give me to face the unknown, knowing you'll always be there for me. Tiger's eye is for the willpower and warrior's spirit you possess. Black tourmaline is the protection and security I feel when we're together. And of course carnelian is passion and sexual energy. I don't think I need to explain that one."

Angus' chuckle rumbled in his chest while he lightly nipped at your ear, grinning at your little squeak. He turned you in his lap to face him and held out his wrist for you to slip the bracelet on, a rare soft smile on his lips.

Once the bracelet was secure he placed his hand under your chin, tilting up your face to give you a tender kiss.

Pulling away he moved his hand to his necklace, "Well since we're exchanging gifts early I would like to give you yours." His fingers carefully lifted the leather cord up off his neck. You gasped when the cord was free of his shirt.

Hanging on the cord next to his stone pendant was a beautiful ring, its diamond sparkling in the morning sun.

"It just so happens my gift has a stone that means something as well. Diamond represents commitment and love. But a question must accompany this gift."

You watched with bated breath as he deftly untied the cord and slipped the ring off to hold up to you.

"Will you marry me?" Angus asked softly.

Tears of happiness threatened to spill as you gasped out an equally soft, "Yes!"

A tear did escape as he placed the ring on your finger and pulled you in for a passionate kiss, murmuring a soft, "Happy Valentine's day, Y/N." when he pulled away.

"Happy Valentine's day, Angus."


	2. Antisepticeye x Reader

"Did the craft store tornado blow into your room, Y/N?" Anti's voice startled you one afternoon. 

 

You gave a small yelp as you spun to face him, almost knocking over a container of pink glitter. It was only Anti glitching over to catch it that saved your floor from being covered in glittered for the rest of eternity. 

 

"I swear Anti one of these days you randomly glitching into my room is going to give me a heart attack." You grumbled at him.

 

He gave you a smirk, "I come in here all the time! It's not my fault you're still jumpy."

 

You waved him off with a "Yea yea." He wasn't wrong though. As you've gotten to know each other it became increasingly common for Anti to pop in unexpectedly. At first it was cause he found it funny when he startled you. He would pop in, scare you, then pop out.

 

Then one time he popped in but he stayed for awhile. 

 

_"Well excuse me if I want some peace for once!"_ Anti had snapped when you'd asked only to freeze when he realized what he said.

 

You had given him a gentle smile and told him he was always welcome in your room no matter the reason, even if that reason was he needed a place of refuge when the world got to be too much. After that he came by almost every day and your friendship had blossomed from there.

 

"So what are ya workin' on?"

 

You looked over to your side where Anti now stood, looking over your work space curiously.

 

"I'm making the decorations for Valentine's Day. This place will look like cupid's paradise by the time I'm done." You explained with a wide gesture to your table. 

 

On the table sat various fabrics and papers and ribbons of gold, silver, red, white, and pink along with different glitters and gems for decorating and all the tools you needed to work with it all. And in front of you sat a garland of hearts you were currently working on.

 

"More like cupid's vomit. Do you even _have_ a valentine this year?"

 

You slumped down at the question, "No..." You shook your head and smiled, "But that doesn't mean I won't enjoy the holiday. Besides it's an excuse to treat myself to chocolate and a soft plushie. Valentine's day is a day for love after all. And self love _is_ a type of love." 

 

Ok that was partially true. Though if you wanted to be completely honest the only valentine you were interested in was Anti. Along with your blossoming friendship with the glitch, romantic feelings had grown, but Anti didn't seem interested in you that way so you never approached him about it and just made yourself content with his friendship.

 

Shaking yourself free of your thoughts you continued on your garland, "Anyway if I want to get this all done by Valentine's Day I gotta get to work. These decorations won't make themselves."

 

"Want some help?"

 

Your eyes snapped to Anti but he was still staring at the table.

 

"Wha..? Yes of course! Here let's get you a chair." You scrambled to get up only for Anti to laugh and glitch away and back with a new chair.

 

"Ok so what do I do?"

 

"Hmm..." You flipped through your notebook of holiday ideas, "Ah here how about you make conversation hearts with this cardstock?"

 

Anti hesitantly picked up the cardstock you had pointed at and got started. You worked together in silence for a bit until a string of curses interrupted the peace.

 

"Fuckin' stupid hearts. I'm not good at this." Anti grumbled, throwing down the scissors.

 

You looked over at him to see lopsided hearts sitting in front of him, "It just takes practice, Anti. Were you as good at crocheting when you first started as you are now?"

 

Anti huffed but said softly, "No."

 

"Exactly. Besides we can use that look. Here," You scooted closer to him while pulling out your phone, missing the way he stiffened when you pressed against him.

 

"See lots of valentines decor uses lopsided hearts as well to just have a different style. It'd get boring if everyone did the same type of hearts all the time."

 

You looked up to see if Anti was watching as you scrolled through Google images only to realize just how close you were to him. Swallowing hard, you tried to remain casual as he looked from image to image. Then his eyes slid up and locked with yours and you're pretty sure you stopped breathing. 

You were so close. It would take so little effort to lean forward and kiss his lips. Warning bells went off in your head.

 

'No no. Bad idea. Nope. Don't ruin what you have.' Your brain yelled at you.

 

You tried to distract yourself by looking at the phone again and pointing to another image, "These hearts look almost exactly like yours, see? You did nothing wrong."

 

Anti hummed though you don't know if it was a good hum or bad cause you refused to look at him. At least until you got a safe distance away so your treacherous thoughts wouldn't accidentally ruin your friendship.

 

You scooted back to your spot and tried to pretend nothing abnormal had just happened, "So uh yea, just do what you want. Google is great if you want references though."

 

After that incident you two worked through the afternoon together, occasionally asking each others opinion on something or to offer a tip and just enjoying each other's presence. 

 

When Chase called you two for dinner you finally called it a day.

 

"Whew boy wow look at what all we accomplished! Thank you for your help, Anti." You grinned, standing and stretching out your back, groaning in satisfaction when your joints popped.

 

Anti stood with you though he had a slight far away look as he walked to the door, "Mm yep. C'mon before the others eat everything."

 

You blinked at his retreating back. What had gotten into him?

 

Throughout the meal Anti was abnormally quiet and afterwards he disappeared into his room for the night.

 

Late into the following day Anti still hadn't come out and you were starting to get worried. He had put up his 'Keep Out' sign on his door indicating he didn't want to be disturbed and nobody knew why.

 

"Did he say anything to you?" Chase asked you during lunch.

 

"No! Not that I know of anyway. We just made Valentine's decorations." 

 

Chase looked surprised, "Wow Anti helped you something involving Valentine's? Wonder if he's sick. I've never known him to acknowledge Valentine's Day except to get the discounted candy the day after."

 

It was almost midnight when you finally heard the gathering of static in your room right before Anti popped up before you, a stack of something in his hands that you couldn't make out. You had already gotten into bed with the lights out and had been browsing on your phone when he appeared.

 

You quickly sat up with a relieved smile, "Anti! It's good to see you. I was worried what have you been up to all this time?"

 

Anti didn't say anything just sat next to you on your bed, looking down at the bundle in his hands.

 

"Anti? What's wrong?"

 

The glitch didn't say anything for a moment then suddenly your light switched on, forcing you to blink spots away from your vision.

 

"Ack! Anti what the hell....?" You trailed off seeing him holding up his bundle which was actually a garland of crocheted hearts that spelled out "Be Mine".

 

"You valentine me will please? Fuck! Wait hang on." Anti stammered glitching in place as he struggled to say the right thing. 

 

Your jaw dropped and you tackled him with a hug, "Yes! Yes yes a thousand times yes!"

 

"Wha-? Really?" Anti asked, his eyes hopeful as he wrapped his arms around you.

 

"Yes really! I've uh...liked you for awhile just was afraid to say anything." You explained sheepishly.

 

Anti gave you the biggest smile you'd ever seen on him, "I'm glad I said something then."

 

A small laugh jostled your embrace, "Me too." You paused and looked down at his lips then back to his eyes, biting your own lip, "Uh...can I...?"

 

Anti smirked and pressed his lips to yours and you just melted against him, it was everything you had hoped for! It was going to be a great Valentine's Day. 


	3. Chase x Reader

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chase asks for your help picking out Valentine's day gifts

There was a special kind of joy to be found in simple things. The first warm spring breeze after a long winter. The sound of a child's laughter. The smell of good food in the air. The joy of your best friend's face as he lands the especially challenging trick shot for his video, his cheers as he swings you around in his excitement.

 

Yea you loved the simple things you thought, laughing and joining Chase in his celebrations. 

 

"That was amazing, Chase! I knew you'd get that shot eventually!"

 

He beamed at you, "It's all thanks to your encouragement, Y/N. I'm pretty sure I would have given up on this shot after those first few fails."

 

You scoffed, "I don't believe that for one second. You totally would have gotten that shot even without my cheerleading imitation on the sidelines."

 

Chase laughed, "Let's just agree to disagree then. Anyway give me a bit to finish up this video and we can go. I'm starving."

 

It was no wonder you thought. You guys had been in the studio since mid morning working on this video. Now that Jack had recovered from his coma and Chase didn't need to fill in for him, Chase had wanted to do trickshot videos again. And for his first video back in awhile he wanted to do an extra challenging shot so it had taken a better part of the day to get this right. You guys hadn't even stopped for lunch and with it being early evening now you could definitely go for some food.

 

You helped Chase pack up his stuff and load it up into the car.

 

"I wonder if there's anything thawed in the fridge that we could whip up real quick." You wonder aloud as you shut the trunk of the car.

 

"Actually I was thinking we could stop somewhere and grab a bite. And I was kinda hoping you could help me with something after dinner." Chase super casually mentioned.

 

You raised a brow at him, "Oh? Whatcha need?"

 

Chase picked at invisible lint on his shirt, a nervous habit you noticed he'd picked up after his divorce a couple years ago.

 

"Uh well you see...I sorta wanna ask someone to be my valentine but it's...been awhile since I've dated ya know? I want to do this right so I was hoping you could help me pick out some awesome stuff."

 

You were glad Chase hadn't been looking at you when he asked, you were pretty sure you hadn't been quick enough to mask your heartbroken look had he been making eye contact. You had known Chase for a long time, since before his divorce but it wasn't until after he split up with Stacy that you had developed feelings for him. You knew it hadn't been the right time to confess though with the recent divorce, Jack's coma, and Chase's battle with depression. So you had just stayed by his side as the best friend you could be for him. But this year things were going so much better. Chase was on the road to recovery, Jack was doing well, and enough time had passed since the divorce that you felt it was ok to finally speak up. You had been planning on telling him on Valentine's day. 

 

Looks like it might not be meant to be though.

 

Swallowing down your heartache, you reminded yourself that Chase is your friend first and foremost. If this person who had caught his attention was who made him happy then you'd try be happy for him. Even if it hurt you would do your best to continue being his friend.

 

"Awww I didn't know someone had captured your heart, Chase. Who is the lucky person? Someone I know?" You asked as you smiled at him, praying it didn't look forced.

 

He finally looked up at you, "I can't tell you yet. You have met them before though. So will you help me? I trust your opinion better than anyone else's."

 

You give a small nod, "Alright keep your secrets. I hope you'll introduce me one day though. I'll help you."

 

Chase's relieved smile was worth the pain, you told yourself, "Don't worry you'll meet them I promise."

 

 

After grabbing some food at a local diner, you found yourself at the store in an aisle overflowing with all kinds of valentines gifts. Candy, faux flowers, plushies, baskets; you name it, this aisle had it. Chase looked a bit overwhelmed so you guided him to the beginning of the aisle where the chocolate candy was.

 

"We'll start here and make our way down the aisle. This mystery person likes chocolate, yes? They're not like allergic or anything?" You reassured him.

 

He gave you a greatful smile, "No no not allergic. They love chocolate in fact."

 

"Ok good. Chocolate is always a safe bet for Valentine's. You're gonna want to get the good stuff probably. So not that." You say as Chase reaches for a heart shaped box full of hershey's kisses.

 

He froze and looked at you confused, "Why not these? What's wrong with hershey's kisses?"

 

"Nothing really. Just if you're going to go kisses it'd be better to get a bag instead of a box." You pointed at the large bag of kisses, "See? These are the same price as that box and there's more in here. If you really want them in a heart shaped box you can get an empty one and put the bag in there."

 

"Ohhh that's a good idea. Oh what could we do with this?" Chase asked holding up a bag of gummy hearts.

 

Time passed quickly as you two discussed different gift ideas, going up and down the aisle several times to grab something else or put something back cause you found something better. You spent a fair amount of time eyeing a stuffed bear that was as big as you were. Chase had asked if that would be a good gift to which you told him it'd be a safer bet to get a small plushie, especially with how expensive the large one was. He pondered it a bit before decided he'd sleep on it, it was only February 3rd after all. Plenty of time to decide on what type of plush to get. By the time you got home with all his purchases you were beat, both physically and emotionally from making yourself be happy for him. It broke your heart to know he had fallen in love with someone else and you let a few tears escape as you laid in bed that night. You only hoped that his mystery person would realize how lucky they were to have such a sweet guy like Chase and that they'd treat him the way he deserved.

 

The next few days passed in a blur with you throwing yourself into your work to try and distract yourself. You hardly saw any of the Septics let alone Chase during that to which you were glad. Especially Henrik. The good doctor could smell sadness like a bloodhound you were convinced. When Valentine's Day arrived though you had the day off and you planned to spend it in your bed watching cute animal videos and your favorite youtubers.

 

It was almost noon when there was a soft knock on your door. You paused the video you were watching with a sigh and looked at the door. It was tempting to just say you didn't want company but judging by the knock it was either JJ or Robbie coming by and you could just picture their sad eyes if you told them to go away.

 

Another deep sigh and you stood, making your way to the door to crack it open and peer out.

 

"Wha-?"

 

There in your field of vision was the giant bear you had been eyeing, holding the candies, flowers, and balloons you had helped Chase pick out along with a sign that said "Will you be my Valentine?"

 

You pulled the door opened more, not fully believing what you were seeing, and you saw Chase standing behind the bear with a shy smile.

 

"Hey Y/N. I...uh haven't seen you all day, so I was worried and thought you might be sick or something. I was going to surprise you when you came out for food since this was setup in the kitchen and all but Henrik suggested I come to you and bring your Valentine's surprise to you. But if you're not feeling well that's ok! Maybe the plushie can help you feel better at least? Sorry I'm rambling but... uh yea. Happy Valentine's Day." Chase explained with a growing blush.

 

You stood there in shock for a moment, "Wait this...was all for me?"

 

Chase grinned, "Surprise! Told ya you were the best one to help me pick out stuff."

 

You did your best impression of a goldfish as you floundered on what to say until you settled with tears and throwing yourself at Chase. He laughed as he dropped the bear with all the gifts to wrap his arms around you, "I guess this means your answer is yes?"

 

"Of course its yes! I would never in a million years turn you down!" You cried, heart swelling with joy that this was really happening.

 

He gave you a brilliant smile, "I'm so glad." before leaning down to give you a sweet, loving kiss.

 

 


	4. Henrik x Reader

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Henrik surprises you with a romantic dinner for Valentine's Day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whew boy I had the worst case of writer’s block with this one. Might be cause I don’t think I’ve ever written anything as sappy and fluffy as this but it was fun to write something outside of my comfort zone. Let me know if I got the German wrong. I only had google translate to help me. Enjoy!

Pulling into your driveway after a long day, you leaned back against your seat with a weary sigh. Lazily your eyes slid to the horizon, gazing at the beautiful colors of the fading sunset. It truly had been arduous day. Work had worn you to the bone and while you'd gotten off earlier this afternoon you had run a bunch of errands and everywhere you went had been crowded with people running their own errands. You really would love a bit of piece and quiet. Alas you knew as soon as you walked through the front door you would be greeted by the chaos that was the Septic household.

  
Savoring your few moments of peace, you climbed out of the car and grabbed your bags before heading to the door. It took you a couple of tries with your hands being full, but you managed to unlock the door and step inside.   
"Hey guys I'm home." 

  
First thing you noticed as you come in is something smelled wonderful. Second is the house was rather dark and quiet aside from some faint music that drifted to you from another room. In the same direction as the music you could see light flickering. Making your way toward the light and music you gasped when it guided you to the dining room.

  
The room had been transformed into the most romantic place you had ever seen. Beautiful candles and vases of flowers sat on several surfaces and a couple even floated in the air. Rose petals and tiny crystals adorned the table, the crystals glittering beautifully in the candle light. Two places were set at the table with fine China and crystal champagne glasses, a bottle of champagne chilling in a glass bucket of ice set off to the side. 

  
"Oh hello, mein liebe! I did not hear you enter!" Henrik's voice drew you out of your shock.

  
You looked up to see him standing in the other doorway leading to the kitchen, two plates of what looked like some of your favorite food in his hands. 

  
"Henrik, wha...I thought..." you floundered for words. Not only were you surprised by the room but you were surprised Henrik was home. You thought he was supposed to be at the hospital today.

  
He smiled warmly and placed the plates down before coming to you, "I haz today off and since I vill be working on Valentine's Day, I had Jack take the others elsewhere tonight as I wished to celebrate vith you."

  
You quickly set your bags down so you could embrace Henrik, feeling the days stresses fade away with each kiss you exchanged. It was so good to have him home.

  
"I had Marvin help me vith zhe decor. Do you like it?" Henrik asked, looking over at the table.

  
"I love it! I wasn't expecting anything until after Valentine's Day like we usually do. Oh but I don't have your gift yet!"

  
Henrik chuckled at your dismayed face and gave you another kiss, "Zhe only gift I need is you, mein liebe." smiling at your reddening face.

  
He then picked up your bags and motioned towards your room, "I shall take care of zhese while you get out of zhose work clothes. I hope you are hungry I made your favorites."

  
You nodded gleefully and quickly made your way to your bedroom, the earlier fatique washed away by your happiness to be spending some quality alone time with your love. In little time you changed into a favorite outfit of yours that was both comfortable and still suitable for a date night and made your way back to the dining room where Henrik was placing the finishing touches on the table.   
The loving smile he gave you when you entered warmed your heart as he approached you and brought your hand to his lips.

  
"You look so beautiful, liebe. " he murmured, placing a light kiss on your hand then again on your lips.

  
"Thank you. You are quite handsome yourself, Doctor." You replied attempting to flirt back while feeling rather breathless.

  
He grinned up at you, the slightest hint of a blush on his cheeks as he guided you to your seat, pulling it out for you like the proper gentleman he always claimed himself to be, before seating himself. After insisting you have the first bite of his amazing food, you two settled into comfortable conversation, the likes of which you haven't had the chance to have in awhile, as soft romantic music played in the background.

  
A couple hours into the night after you had finished your meals and partook of the equally amazing dessert Henrik prepared, there was a slight lull in conversation when a song came on that caught your attention.

  
_At last, my love has come along_

  
A large smile spread across your face, a matching one on Henrik's as you looked up at him from your glass of champagne. 

  
"Our song." You whispered.

  
Of course he would have this one on the playlist. It was the song that had played when you two realized you had feelings for each other. You had both been invited to a mutual friend's wedding and while you'd known each other before, that had been the first night you two had really gotten to hang out just the two of you. And you had realized you truly enjoyed each other's company. When the DJ had started that song, you remember how your heart skipped a beat at the gentle, nervous smile Henrik gave you when he asked you to dance with him. The photographer had gotten a picture of you two dancing during that song and it now sat proudly on your dresser where you could see it every day.

  
Henrik was currently wearing that same smile as he stood and held out his hand to you, "May I have this dance, mein liebe?"

  
"I would be honored, love." You slipped your hand into his and let him guide you towards him, swaying gently with the music.

  
_I found a dream that I could speak to_

  
The best decision of your life had been saying yes to dancing with him that night. You couldn't remember feeling more safe or loved than when you were in his arms even then. And of course now the feelings had increased tenfold. You wished these feelings could last forever.

  
"As do I, mein liebe." Henrik murmured in your ear, unaware of your blush at realizing you spoke your thoughts out loud, "We can have more moments like zhese though, if you wish to that iz." 

  
You pulled away and gazed into his eyes, "No need to sound so nervous, Henrik. Of course I want more moments like this with you."

  
"I'm so glad to hear zhat." Henrik took a deep breath then took your hands in his as he knelt before you. Your breathing stopped as he gazed up at you lovingly, "I want to make moments like zhese with you forever. So..." He released one of your hands and pulled a small box out of his pocket, a tiny light shining on the ring inside when he opened it, "Vill you marry me, Y/N?"

  
You had never quite understood why people cried when they were proposed to on TV. But standing here now you finally understood as your joy overwhelmed you, causing tears to spill from your eyes, "Yes! Oh Henrik yes of course!" 

  
You couldn't help the tiny sob that escaped as he gave you the most loving smile you'd ever seen and slipped the ring on your finger before swiftly standing to capture your lips in a passionate kiss.

  
"Ich liebe dich, Y/N.." Henrik whispered around his own tears when you had to pull away for air.

  
Tears started anew, your cheeks aching from smiling so much, "I love you too, Henrik."

  
_And here we are in Heaven_

_For you are mine at last_  


End file.
